


Striped

by MrsAlot



Series: To Error Is Human [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Assault, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Kidnapping, M/M, Physical Abuse, humanformer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet… alone… striped… and terrified…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Striped

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a particularly amazing pic by autobot-lolo
> 
> based in the same universe as my little Humanformers 50 prompts Ficlests 'Oh to be human' Though this is part of the same world, this is separate entity and isn't part of the 50 prompts per say
> 
> which are all based on Autobot-lolos amazingly awesome and sexy Human Ratchet and Optimus designs
> 
> continued in 'Strung up'

Ratchet was shoved roughly through the doors of the hanger bay, he stumbled briefly before he was grabbed again and manhandled into the middle of the large cold space. His hands were bound behind him in metal cuffs that bit harshly into his synthetic skin. Ratchet was silently cursing his bad luck, he was going to a stiff word with Optimus and his sudden midnight cravings for sugar. He didn’t have to wait long to find out who exactly was responsible for taken him against his will.

“Welcome to my base, sorry about the short notice invitation, but when we spotted you finely out in the open alone… it was the perfect time to pick you up.” Came a smooth voice from the walkway above that sent a chill down the Autobots spine and dread rise in his tanks. Ratchets bright blue eyes looked up and into the cold grey of the last Human he ever wanted to be the prisoner of…

Silas… the leader of M.E.C.H.

“What is the meaning of this?!” Ratchet demanded. “Release me! Why have you brought me here? I don’t know who you think I am Bu-”

“I believe you are the Autobot called Ratchet.” Silas cut in, a sly, knowing smile pulling at the corner of his mouth at the sudden surprised look on his captives face. “Now, now, no need to keep up the human act for our benefit. We all know who you really are.” He said far too pleasantly as he descended to a lower level. “It’s a pleasure to finely meet you, an honour really, though, you seemed taller the last time I saw you…” That smile grew with dark humour as his eye’s studied the human former.

“How do you know who I am?” Ratchet asked slowly, seeing no further point in pretending.

“You’ve been spotted with the other Autobots and your human allies often enough. It took some, digging into that false background the government gave you and few sneaky bio scans to determine that you were not at all human but in fact Cybertronian. Add a flash of clarity by seeing the striking resemblance between the white Robot we had recorded and you. We simply put two and two together.”

“How astute of you.” Ratchet said dryly.

“Thank you… I like to think I can see bigger pictures when put in front of me.” he chuckled, giving one of the of his lackey’s a nod. The masked man moved behind the Autobot and unlocked the handcuffs. “Better?” The short haired human asked.

“What do you plan on doing with me, Silas?” Ratchet demanded gravely, scowled at the man while rubbing at his sore wrists.

“Well, that actually is up to you… you can either tell us how you performed this miraculous little transformation, the potential for such sophisticated tech is unfathomable, if you cooperate, you’ll be well treated.”

“Or…?” Ratchet asked, but he felt he already knew what the alternative was.

“We’ll just take the information from you…” Ratchet snorted and gave a harsh barked laugh.

“Well your wasting your time… if I did know how, I certainly wouldn’t tell you a thing you monster! It was the Decepticons who did this! I have no idea what they did! Go kidnap one of them?!” Ratchet spat, his anger getting the best of him.

“I see, a pity… well, thank you anyway, I’ll have to look into that,” The humans face then hardened, his eyes taking on a cold look and Silas ordered. “Strip him.”

Ratchet fought back as rough harsh hands started to grab and wrench him this way and that, he may have been a medic but he was well battle trained. The Doctor managed to floor four of his attackers, hearing the satisfying brake of bone as he twisted arms and thump of flesh from his thrown punches, he held his own, the old bot putting up a good fight before they had enough and stepped up their assault.

One of the guards pulled out a crackling taser and jabbed it into the doctors back. Ratchet let out a strangled cry as his frame was jolted with blinding pain, his neural pathways felt like they were frying, all his joints suddenly locked. The torture seemed to go on forever before the taser was removed and he fell to his knees.

He gasped, his processor started to lag badly and his vision was full of static from the terrible electrical shock. Ratchet groaned as he was yanked up back onto his feet. Many hands of faceless soldiers, tugged and tore at his clothing, pulling and tearing at the garments in effort to remove them. He was pushed harshly back and forth, and with his slowed processor it keep him confused and unsettled. Someone snatched his plaited hair and yanked his head back hard. Ratchet yelped loudly as it was pulled, the fastening coming undone, the continued violent tossing to and fro unravelling it quickly.

Ratchet was utterly disorientated, starting to seriously panicked and in a tremendous amount pain as the cloth was ripped and shredded around him, pulled form his body in harsh jerks and yanks. He called out for them to stop, to leave him alone, tried to fight back, but all were ignored and his efforts useless as he was battered back and forth, thrown around like a rag doll, his long hair flying along with strips of clothing. If he’d been human he would have been black and blue form the harsh handling.

Every garment was torn form him, shirt, trousers, underwear, even his boots and socks were removed till he was as bare as the moment he first woke up in this fleshy form. Ratchet was hit again with the taser, sending, his body into a more violent throw of agony. His vision whited out and everything stopped… for a brief horrifying moment… he’d actually thought he’d offlined for good… he was not so fortunate…

Ratchet fell down onto the hard floor as the world came crashing back around him. He scrabbled around trying to get his bearings through disjointed and lagged images, all his senses reeling, his intakes labouring in shock. The medic gasped raggedly, his tattooed chest heaving, he realised in horror he was rapidly over heating, his ventilation systems had stopped working, he couldn’t breath. The medic clutched at his burning chest, his spark feeling like it was about to explode in its casing. Long dishevelled hair falling haphazardly around him, Ratchet shook in both pain and growing fear as he tried desperately to get air into his body.

Ratchet had never really understood why humans put so much stock in their body covering. He understood that they were statements, like having your armour detailed and required for environmental reasons. He had always found them to be more of a nuisance and bother rather then a needed essential… Till now…

As the Autobot struggled to breath he felt horribly exposed, venerable… humiliated and utterly terrified… he now found that he would give anything for the comfort of the cloth against his skin again, wanting the cover and protection they had provided… He knew what had happened to Breakdown. Heard about the state Bulkhead had found his former Wrecker friend. He had no doubt that if the green mech hadn’t of gone out on his own and found him… These humans would have mutilated him even worse before finely killing him… Ratchet had no doubt what they were going to do to him… fear griped his spark as he gasped desperately for cool air… he was in serious trouble….

Ratchet looked up through his long wildly strewn hair as a dark foreboding shadow fell on him, his bright scared blue eyes wide as he looked into the harsh, calculating cold grey of his human captor. The war veteran had seen much evil in his long life… witnessed so many awful deeds… committed a few himself in the name of peace… there was not much he was afraid of… But right now… he would gladly be at the mercy Megatron then be here before this small but terrifyingly organic monster…

“I must say… the craftsmanship is truly exquisite… Your body is remarkable… a work of art… If I didn’t know better, I would of though you were human… the details is incredible… Skin texture… body hair… and reproductive organs… very nice…” The scared man said, his eyes raking over the naked shaking form on the floor as he circled him with a predatory stride. Ratchet tanks churned at the leering look and suggestive tone in his voice… it made his synthetic skin crawl as he continued to struggle for breath.

Silas hand shot out and roughly grabbed a fist full of the medic long silky red and white hair, Ratchet winced, gasping in pain as he was pulled up to make him kneel before the sadistic human. The medic reached up, taking old of the humans arm, sluggishly trying to get the man to release him. Silas’s grip only tightened, causing only more pain to shoot though his scalp as the ex soldier shook the Cybertronian roughly, making him yelp and whimper in his grasp.

“Now, before we strip you down even further to see how well you were put together… I’m curious to see just how close to human you are…” The scared mans smiled was dark and His eye’s full of evil intent. “Let’s have some fun, shall we?”


End file.
